The Spirit of the Departed
by Marsetta
Summary: Severus Snape thought his conscious thought would cease. That is not what happened. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU Deals with Character Death.
1. Severus

**So, this is part of the BWAU series. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I don't own!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Death.

It is something that will always happen. Nothing can stop it. Not a single thing can prevent someones death. Not even Voldemort could survive forever.

But even knowing that, It still came as a shock when he himself died. He did everything he could to make up for his mistakes. He didn't think he would ever be in the same place as his beloved, he always thought that he would just, cease to exist, no more thoughts, no more pain.

He was right on the last point. He felt no more pain.

He was in agonizing pain before, when the venom was spreading through his body. And even in his pain, he still was able to give his memories to his beloved's daughter. He did his last deed. He was free, but it wasn't to come.

He knew not what was happening at first.

He knew that the war was going to finish, knew that there was nothing he could do at this point. He could have saved himself, could have taken an antidote before he was bitten. But then, he had nothing left. He couldn't continue in life, no matter which side won.

If, Merlin forbid, Voldemort won, he would be on the run, already found out to be a traitor. He would have no peace as he ran for his life. And what a pathetic life that would be.

And if Harriet won? He would never be able to look at anyone, they would see him as either a traitor, or a hero, The first would be no different than if the dark side won, and he felt he didn't deserve to be seen as a hero.

It didn't matter now though.

He felt himself floating, it felt like there was nothing to keep him down, in the literal sense. He felt nothing, floating absently around Hogwarts as it was being rebuilt. Other spirits were floating around. New ones, Severus noted.

There was a boy, he remembered him to be in his class. A girl was around there somewhere.

He didn't feel the need to talk to his fellow ghoats, he knew that he was blamed for their deaths, he blamed himself as well. He had been in charge when they died, it was his fault they didn't survive.

So he ignored them. He would pass some of the survivors, nodding when they blinked up at him, before floating through the wall.

He would never get used to this.

* * *

**So? I had Severus turn into a ghost, and he feels guilty of the deaths of the younger students, since he was headmaster when they died. **

**Well. I liked it. **

**Mars**


	2. Harriet

**So, just a little thing for this story. **

**I don't own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harriet was with the others as they rebuilt Hogwarts. It had to be done before the next school year, which started in a few weeks.

They had made great progress, most of it was finished, but she and her friends wanted to be there through the whole thing.

Harriet found herself staring right at her, previously, despised teacher, Severus Snape.

She looked him up and down, he was grey, nothing more then a spirit, but he had a look about him. One that was almost as terrifying as the Bloody Baron.

On his neck, two puncture wound had dark grey oozing out of them, whether it supposed to be blood or venom, Harriet didn't know.

"I'm sorry Professor." Harriet started. Severus tried to stop her, but she shook her head.

"I need to say this." He looked taken aback, but didn't say anything.

"I treated you like you were the one who was trying actively to kill me. I ignored the fact that you tried to save me from Quarrel in my first year. I never gave you a chance and ended up accusing you of some of the worst things." She looked up at him, glaring just a bit.

"And it wasn't like you tried to stop that. I know that you are probably the most self deprecating person I have ever met. But to make me believe that you hated me for so long? I was devastated, as were my friends, who I showed the memories to," Severus glared at her, but didn't speak. He had told her not to show the memories with anyone.

"Oh please. You knew I would show Troy and Ron. They are like, extra limbs of mine. If you had something to share with me, you sure as hell knew I would share it with them." Severus nodded, he knew, somewhere deep down, that she was right.

"Anyways, Your death was needless." Severus jolted back.

"I know you had an antidote. You are too smart not to have one. But you died anyways." Harry hugged herself. The two stayed silent for awhile.

"I just wanted you to know. I appreciate what you did for me." Harry said finally. Turning her back and walking down the hall, looking for Troy and Ron.

Severus watched the girl go, secretly waiting for the girl and her friends to come back for their last year.

* * *

**Ba dam. Here you go.**

**Mars**


End file.
